powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lloyd
: "Shining Ninja!Gold...Strike!" Lloyd is Gold Ninja Strike of the Ninja Strike Rangers. Biography Lloyd is a Phantom Hunter from the countryside, having learning the basics from his father as a child before being orphaned when his older brother and their father were killed by the Halloween Phantom Werewolf. Lloyd's intent to become a great Phantom Hunter had him seek out John to become his apprentice. Having followed John, Lloyd is offered a chance by accepting the old man's challenge to defeat one of the Ninja Strike Rangers within a month's time. Though Lloyd failed after developing a bond with John's grandchildren, he is given another chance by John after his role in the Ninja Strike Rangers obtaining Felix Megazord. After the final battle against Lord Bane, Lloyd inherits John's Meals On Wheels business and starts operating it around the world. He transforms into Gold Ninja Strike by inserting a Transformation Ninja Shuriken into the Burger Changer which functions as a smartphone with a Phantom alert system and can also be used to summon his Striker. His Technique Ninja Shuriken-compatible main weapon is the electric guitar-themed Guitar Bayonet which has sword and gun modes and can be used to perform the Golden Hit, Hurricane Hit, and Lightning Hit finishing attacks. With the Felix Morpher, Gold Ninja Strike can become Gold Felix Strike, whose signature finishing attack is the Felix Gold Ninja Slash attack. After the Boost Blade sword is added to his arsenal, Gold Ninja Strike can become Gold Bright Strike, whose signature finishing attacks are the Boost Storm Slash and the Boost Lightning Slash. Powers and Abilities ;Ninja Techniques Expertise :Being trained to be a ninja for many years, he is skilled in ninja techniques and Shuriken Ninja Arts. :;Shuriken Ninja Art ::Thanks to his Nintality, Lloyd can perform a wide variety of abilities through ninja techniques in addition to those accessed using the Ninja Strike Rangers arsenal. Gold Ninja Strike Arsenal *Ninja Shuriken *Burger Changer *Guitar Bayonet *'Samurai Saber' (only in Red vs. Gold: Phantom Clash) Mecha *Rodeo Megazord **Rodeo Striker *Surfer Striker (Given by John as a parting gift after his failed attempt to defeat the Ninja Strike Rangers) *Fish Striker - Clothes Change= Gold Clothes Strike is a special form assumed by Gold Ninja Strike using the Clothes Shuriken alongside Red Ninja Strike. In this Clothes Change form, Gold Ninja Strike dons a cowboy outfit which as he notes sparks his Far West spirit. Upon transformation, Gold Ninja Strike is granted use of a special Gold Ninja Strike Clothes Change Ninja Shuriken which allows him to perform the Dynamic Far West Slash finisher attack. Gold Ninja Strike displays incredible power in this form, which is demonstrated while fighting alongside Red Ninja Strike as the two accomplish the feat of destroying a Bones Phantom without having to summon the Rodeo Striker. Arsenal *Ninja Shuriken **'Gold Ninja Strike Clothes Change Ninja Shuriken' *Burger Changer *Guitar Bayonet - Super= Gold Super Strike is Gold Ninja Strike's power-up form accessed through the Super Ninja Shuriken - Felix= Gold Felix Strike is Gold Ninja Strike's power-up form accessed through the Felix Shuriken and Felix Morpher with Felix's blessing, allowing him to fight with the power of the lion Striker. Arsenal *Felix Shinobi Blade **Felix Morpher **Shinobi Blade (loaned from Blue Ninja Strike) *Guitar Bayonet Mecha *Felix Megazord - Thunderstorm= Gold Thunderstorm Strike The cursed blade Swordusk turns the user into a Phantom, however, during the second use of the blade, Lloyd was able to overcome his fear and doubt and transformed it into the Boost Blade and evolved his Gold Ninja Strike form into Gold Thunderstorm Strike. Arsenal *Boost Blade *Guitar Bayonet - Fish Striker= Fish Striker is a black carp-based Striker designed by Lloyd. It forms the left arm of Boost Strike Megazord. }} - Phantom= During the events of episode 27, Mrs. Foxy used the power of the Five Arts Evil Shuriken to infuse Lloyd with the power of a Phantom so he could stop Werewolf. While Lloyd left before the process was finished, some of the Evil Power still remained in this body. After being scratched by Werewolf, more Evil Power was added due to the Phantom's ability. This began to turn Lloyd into another Werewolf during episode 35, and this power was amplified through demon sword Swordusk's ability. }} Ranger Key The Gold Ninja Strike Ranger Key is a Ninja Strike Ranger Key released as part of a toyline set of Ninja Strike Ranger Keys. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. , into Gold Ninja Strike. Gallery Star.png|A female version of Gold Ninja Strike seen in Power Rangers Super Megaforce Behind the Scenes * to be added Portrayal *Lloyd is portrayed by Joseph R. Weisinger . Notes See also * - his counterpart in Category:Power Rangers Ninja Strike Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Gold Ranger Category:Ninja Strike Rangers Category:2018